


I Surrender...

by flickawhip



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena surrenders for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Surrender...

Helena has never once surrendered to someone in her life and yet, with Myka staring at her and begging, she does submit to her emotions, reaching for the other woman, pulling her closer and curling into her.   
They have been apart for so long, Helena in hiding and Myka trying to find a way to leave the Warehouse. Finally she has and Helena is hers again. She wanted to believe it, she has her now. The music of the radio washes over them. 

_Hold me now, and leave me never...._  
Say you’ll stay, we’ll be forever….  
I surrender. I surrender. 


End file.
